Come Down to Me
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: Hayleigh Tucker and Oliver Wood are sworn enemies but when a bet is lost and they are forced to attend one of Hogwarts' balls together will romance bloom?
1. Character Info

Okay so NEW STORY! It's a love story (DUH!) about Oliver Wood, as I'm sure you've deduced from the title. So my main character is Hayleigh Tucker. The story starts out at the beginning of her seventh (last) year. I'm pretty much going by my own story line here. There are no battle scenes (well not the major ones in the book). Dumbledoor does NOT die!

Now just so you don't get confused, my chapter titles don't necessarily pertain to the chapter. They will be song titles, which I have cleverly placed at least one line from that song in the chapter. At the end I'll be putting up a playlist, and at the end of each chapter I'll give credit to the bands.

I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters!

Characters (other than usual)

Hayleigh Tucker (main)

Age: 17

Status: Wizard, muggle born

Personality: Athletic, funny, sarcastic, prankster. Good friends with the twins. She's been best friends with Hermione since birth (one year ahead of her). Has a twin brother named Harleigh. Plays chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Harleigh Tucker

Age: 17

Status: Muggle

Personality: Hayleigh's twin (older by twelve minutes). Funny, sarcastic, prankster, athletic. Lead singer for the famous muggle band Hollywood Tragedy (all the songs I say are by them are really by Every Avenue!)

Joey Morgan

Age: 19

Status: Wizard (plays drums in Harleigh's band)

Todd Morgan

Age: 19

Status: Wizard (plays bass in Harleigh's band)

(A/N: This story's song inspired title is by Saving Jane!)


	2. Freak Out!

"Hayleigh get up!" Hermione screamed at me.

She had been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Even though she's a year below me, somehow we managed to share a dorm. My name is Hayleigh Tucker and I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Ugg!" I mumbled.

"Hayleigh wake up! You have quidditch practice in an hour and I know you like to warm up."

"I'm up!"

I flew out of the bed and was dressed in less than five minutes. I was wearing my cargo shorts, a red tank top and black chucks.

"Well that was quick."

"Yeah, thanks Hermione. What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea."

We both started laughing and I made my way down to the quidditch pitch to do my usual pre-practice warm up. One thing I definately miss from the muggle world is gymnastics. I turned on my iPod and began my routine to Freak Out! by Hollywood Tragedy.

Come one and Take me on a sinking ship

What's death without a smile

I still want you on the bottom of the ocean

Watch me flail around after you get yours

You're only out for one thing

I finished my routine perfectly facing none other than Oliver Wood himself.

"Impressive." he said.

"Can I help you?"

"No I was just curious. What do you call that?"

"Gymnastics, its a muggle thing, wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Why are you so bitchy?"

"Why are you so full of yourself?"

"Come on guys, we have practice remember?" Fred yelled from across the feild.

We all made our way to the locker rooms, me lagging behind a bit. "Yeah I'd like to get him on the bottom of the ocean." I said to myself.

Practice was the same as always. Wood started out with his stupid pep talk and then yelled at us the rest of the time. He mostly yelled at me, for not following his orders. I was never good at that, and his plays were weak. I was last to leave the locker room and he was waiting for me.

"Can I talk to you Hayleigh?"

"Well if I say no, will you walk away Captain?"

"I suppose not and I have a name."

"I know."

"So why don't you use it?"

"One: because I don't like you and two: I'm a Navy brat who was taught to acknowledge her superiors, much to my dislike."

"So you admit I'm your superior?"

"Only by title."

"I can live with that. So why don't you start following my orders?"

"How about you treat me like the person I am and stop barking orders at me all the time."

"Well-"

"Jesus will you two get a room already?" George yelled.

"Yeah seriously, just admit you like each other and make out and get it over with." Fred finished.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Every Avenue!)


	3. FiveTens in Harlem

"What are you talking about?" I asked the twins.

I was practically in shock. I mean, there was no way I like Oliver and I certainly wasn't going to make out with him. He looked to be thinking along the same lines.

"Seriously, where've you guys been? We hate each other." he said

"Whatever you'll find out soon enough. Hayleigh come on, we're playing a game." George said.

"What game?"

"You'll see." he said dragging me inside the ROR. (Room of Requirements for those of you who don't know.)

"What about Fred?"

"He'll be here soon. You get to go first." he replied shoving a hat in my face.

Great seven minutes in heaven. I picked a slip of parchment with a three on it.

"Three." Nobody got up, but George still shoved me in the closet.

Soon after someone else was shoved in, too quickly for me to see who it was. Then they locked the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Great just what I need." It was Oliver.

"Do they really want me to kill you?"

"Oh like you could."

"Why don't you try me hotshot." I said getting up in his face since I was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Bring it bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch you jackass!" I yelled, though no one heard because the closet was soundproof. I went to shove him into the wall but he tripped first, pinning him against the wall with me in his lap. So I hit him.

"Why are you hitting me jesus quit it!." he yelled back, forcing me into the opposite wall.

I was about to take him out when his lips collided with mine. It was the most passionate kiss, so full of rage and urgency. I actually, enjoyed it. But, no, I couldn't like him. It was just a kiss, right?

*Oliver's P.O.V.*

It was an accident I just kissed her, and she kissed back. It was amazing. Could I really be falling for her? No, that's not possible

*Hayleigh's P.O.V.*

He pulled back and we just stood there, I didn't even notice his arms wrapped around my waist until they were gone, leaving me empty. What was this boy doing? How can he make my heart jump two times from just one kiss?

"I never hated you." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Really? But I thought..."

"That my anger means I hate you, no just very strongly dislike. You have a special way of pissing me off."

"I'm sorry, the kiss, it was an accident. And don't hurt me, but I actually enjoyed it." he held up his arm expecting me to hit him. I pulled it down slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"So did I."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Stereo Skyline!)


	4. The Way She Moves

"Seriously?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just the rage behind it was so..."

"Hot?"

"Exactly."

"So what do we do now? I mean we're not exactly friends."

"We can't give in to the twins either, it's not like we really like each other just..."

"Making out."

"I say we just hide it, pretend we still hate each other."

"And tell no one."

Just then I heard the door unlock so I pushed Oliver against the wall. "Jerk." I walked right past everyone else, giving the twins death glares, and out the door.

*Oliver's P.O.V.*

"Seriously guys are you trying to get me killed?" I asked the twins, seeing as everyone else left.

"No we just thought locking you two in a closet together would help you realize you like her." Fred answered.

"Yeah, so did you kiss her?" George added.

"Why on Earth would I do that?'

"Whatever." they both said and left me there.

I laughed to myself and left as well. I was walking down a corridor when someone pulled me behind a tapestry and slammed me against the wall. Before I could retaliate a pair of warm lips were on mine. It was Hayleigh, I swear the way she moves just drives me crazy.

*Hayleigh's P.O.V.*

God, Oliver really knew how to kiss a girl. It was the same rage and passion as before. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist deepening the kiss. His hands were planted firmly on my ass, but I didn't mind. No, I wasn't a slut or anything but it was a heat of the moment thing, plus he had to hold me up somehow. He smirked into the kiss and slammed me against the opposite wall, making me stifle a small moan. He took the opprotunity to slide his tongue past my lips, as we battled for dominance. After a few minutes we had to break apart for air, but he didn't put me down.

"Wow." was all he could say before planting kisses on my neck. He had just reached the soft spot on my collar bone when I heard voices.

"Stop." I wispered.

"What?"

"Shh."

Then he heard them too, it was Fred and George.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Fred asked.

"I say we lock 'em up for a week next time." George answered. Oliver smirked at this and I raised an eyebrow.

"Naw, it'd never work, Hayleigh's too smart she'll find a way out."

"And Harleigh would kill us."

"Good point we'd never get outta that one, but we'll think of something."

They left as Oliver put me down quietly.

"Who's Harleigh?" he asked.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Forever the Sickest Kids!)


	5. Lovesick Stomach Ache

"Hayleigh, who is Harleigh?" he asked me again.

"What's it matter to you it's not like we're together. You don't even like me."

"Excuse me for being curious."

"Looked more like jealousy to me."

"Yeah you wish."

"If you say so."

I practically ran back to the common room, where Hermione was waiting for me.

"Hey, where've you been?" she asked.

"Well I took the super long way trying to calm down but it obviously didn't work."

"What were you so angry about?"

"Oh I'm not sure, maybe the fact that the twins locked me in a closet with the only person on the planet with the ability to make me want to.."

"Want to what?" Oliver said from the doorway.

"Kill."

I stormed up to our dorm thinking about how I really DIDN'T want to kill him, I wanted to kiss him.

"God, can I get something for my lovesick stomach ache!"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked comming in the door.

"Close the door, I don't want anyone to over hear."

"Hayleigh what happened?"

"I'm losing my mind, you better sit down"

I told her everything.

"So do you think you might really like him?"

"I don't know, he still aggrivates me like no tomorrow but I know I don't hate him."

"Well you better get some sleep, you've got practice in the morning."

"Just what I need."

When I woke up I still had over an hour until practice. I headed down to the pitch and started my normal routine. Once again when I finished Oliver was standing there.

"Are you going to make a habit out of this?"

"Possibly, it's a very unique hobby."

"Gymnastics is a sport, that I happen to miss."

"Right."

Practice was a bore, I was battling myself more than focusing. Time just flew by. Oliver and I were the last to hit the locker room, like always.

"We have a proposition for you two." Fred said

"More like a bet." George corrected.

"We're listening." I was curious as to what they were thinking.

"A match, you guys against us. First to ten wins." George spoke up.

"And the terms?" Oliver asked.

"You win we'll back off and let you hate each other."

"Sounds good so far." I said.

"But if we win, you two have to go to the Halloween dance together."

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

They walked away and I turned to Oliver.

"What do you think?"

"Well the odds are in our favor."

"So you wanna go for it?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I think they don't stand a chance."

"You're on!" we both yelled at the twins.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Bowling For Soup!)


	6. Somthing in Red

"Alright Hayleigh this is an easy win." Oliver said as we went to our side of the feild.

"Oliver! You do you're job, I'll do mine."

"You said my name."

"Maybe Hermione was right, I need to see a psych asap."

"What's a psych?"

"Muggle thing, pretty much a doctor for crazy people."

"Oh."

So it was a pretty tight game, Hermione was acting as referee/score keeper. In the end, we lost by one. I think they cheated.

"Well it looks like you two will be going to the dance together after all." George said.

"Yeah Hayleigh, we'll help you pick out a dress in Hogsmeade tomorrow." Fred finshed.

"Yeah right you two'll have me looking like a hooker, I think Hermione and I can find something suitable." I stated, then turned to her "Unless you have other plans?"

"No sounds great, I have to get one too."

Her and the twins left and Oliver was cursing to himself a few feet away.

"How can you be so positive, we just lost. Either that or you really wanted to go with me."

"Don't flatter yourself Captain, I just found us a loophole."

"Mind tellin' me what it is?"

"Easy, they said we had to go to the dance together, not stay together. The way I see it as long as we walk through the door together, and share one dance, we've fulfilled our end of the deal."

"I like the way you think."

The next day Hermione woke me up early. Oliver insisted on tagging along, seeing as he was my 'date' he thought he had a say in my dress choice.

"How about this one?" I said holding out a big poofy black dress laughing.

"No, this isn't a joke Hayleigh." Hermione said. "What exactly are you looking for?"

We had been searching for a couple of hours.

"I'm looking for something in red, something that's shocking to turn someone's head."

"Well how about this one?" Oliver asked holding up a red dress.

"Maybe." it looked good enough.

I put on the dress, it was perfect. Strapless and sequined it fell diagonally across my knees. I hated to admit it, but Oliver had good taste.

"Are you gonna show us?" he asked from outside the dressing room.

"Sorry, what do you think?" I asked walking out, his jaw just dropped.

"It's perfect!" Hermione squealed.

"Oliver?...hello...Earth to egotistical jerk."

"Hey!"

"Well I had to snap you out of that trance somehow, what do you think?"

"It's...well you're...I love it."

"Me too, great choice Captain."

I payed for the dress and we headed back to the school, meeting up with the twins along the way.

"So we see you found a dress." Fred started.

"Yeah."

"Can we see it?" they asked together.

"No, you'll just have to wait like everyone else."

Hermione and I got back to our dorm and pulled our dresses out.

"I love this dress, but it's just missing something." I said.

"Lavender trim!" we both yelled at the same time errupting with laughter.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Lorrie Morgan!)


	7. Till You Love Me

It had been three weeks since we went dress shopping. The big Halloween dance was tonight. Hermione did my hair, it was straight with some pins to keep it out of my face. I put on a light purple eyeshadow to match the lavender trim I added.

"Come one Hayleigh, the guys are waiting for us."

Hermione was going to the dance with Harry, since neither of them could find a date. If she couldn't find a date I wouldn't stand a chance, if I hadn't been forced to go with Oliver. She went down and I just stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hayleigh Joe Tucker get your butt down here now! Oops.." she yelled.

I walked down and everyone's jaw dropped. (Just so you know it was Harry, Oliver, Fred, George, and Ron.)

"Thanks Hermione...umm guys?" I said waving my hands in their faces, they all seemed to snap out of it.

"Hayleigh Joe?" Fred asked.

"I'll kick your ass here and now, me being in a dress won't save you."

"Sorry Hayles." he said quickly.

"You look great." Oliver finally said.

"Oh my God! Was that a compliment?"

"George said we had to be nice."

"I don't believe that was a part of the deal."

"Good point. Let's go."

We walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Well the easy part's over. A song came on that I knew so I turned to Oliver.

"Shall we get this over with?"

"Yes."

We moved out to the dance floor and he put his hands on my waist, and mine were around his neck. We started dancing to Reba McEntire's Till You Love Me

The sunlight the moonlight

Are beyond my control

And there are stars in the heavens

That I'll never hold

But if dreams give you power

Then I'm strong enough

To offer my heart

And never give up

Till you love me

Till you love me

When the song ended we didn't let go. We were looking deep into each other's eyes. And much to my dismay I realized that I was falling for Oliver Wood.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." I ran, as fast as my heals would let me, straight to the Astronomy tower. I always came here to think. No, this couldn't be happening again. I collapsed and started crying, not even trying to hide it when I heard him sit down beside me. I couldn't, no wouldn't, fall in love again.

Oliver put his arms around me and didn't say anything, which I was thankful for. I had never cried infront of anyone but Harleigh and Hermione and I wasn't proud of it. After a few minutes the tears stopped and I wiped my eyes.

"Thank you." I said breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"Not taking advantage of this to joke me."

"Now that I think about it...I still wouldn't. Hayleigh I can see you're really upset and I wouldn't do that to anyone."

"Thanks Oliver, maybe you're not such a jerk after all...I take that back, maybe you're not such a jerk all the time."

"Good enough for me. So do you want to tell me what's got you so upset?"

"Scott Westley."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Reba McEntire!)


	8. Love is a Crime

"I must warn you that if you're really intent on knowing, it's obviously not a happy story. It will be easier for me to tell if you don't interrupt me." I said.

Truth was I was glad to finally tell someone other than Hermione. Only she and Harleigh knew, and it wasn't an easy subject.

"I promise."

"Good. First you should know that I'm not like other wizards. I can do magic without spells, wands, or sometimes without intention. I try to keep it under control, but sometimes I just can't. Scott Westley was my boyfriend, two summers ago. He was a muggle who thought I went to some fancy prep school. We had been dating for about a year, and one night things got a bit heated up. He wanted to, but I didn't. I had never seen him act that way before, he was angry and violent. He forced himself on me. I tried to fight him off but it didn't work. When it was finally over he got up and started to walk away. I was so angry and upset I couldn't control myself. I - I killed him. I wasn't thinking, I formed a telekenetic sheild around his heart and just expanded it, until he exploded for lack of a better word. That's why I act the way I do, I'm afraid if something happens I won't be able to control myself. I mean, hell, it's been hard enough restraining myself from killing you."

It was silent for a few minutes while I waited for him to say something.

"Hayleigh, I'm so sorry and I want you to know I would never force you to do anything. Aside from quidditch that is."

We both laughed for a while at that.

"I know."

I wasn't expecting what happened next. I imagined he'd be afraid of me and run away, but no such luck. He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me. It wasn't like before. It was sweet and caring, and that's when I realized I had fallen for Oliver. My heart told me it's what was right, but my mind said I'd regret it. I didn't care, I was stuck in this moment, and nothing else mattered. I loved him, people may call me crazy for that but what's inside my heart I'm admitting to you wouldn't have a clue unless you felt it too.

"I love you Hayleigh." he said, as he pulled back just a few inches.

"What?"

"I always have, I didn't want to but some things you just can't fight."

"I know what you mean Oliver, I love you too."

We kissed again, shorter this time, and decided we should head back to the common room before they sent a search party. But before we went he grabbed my hand.

"Hayleigh wait. Before we go back I have just one question."

"Shoot Captain, sorry old habits die hard."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Oliver, of course I will."

I kissed him softly and we made our way to the common room, seeing as the dance was long over. The only people there were Hermione and the twins, great.

"Oh thank heavens Hayleigh I was so worried, oh." she said, as I realized Oliver was still holding my hand.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is from the Chicago Soundtrack!)


	9. Standing Outside the Fire

"I knew it!" the twins shouted together.

With a flick of my wrist they were surrounded by a soundproof bubble, looking pretty shocked.

"Boy you weren't kidding about the no spells no wand thing were you?" Oliver asked laughing.

"Nope. Couldn't help myself." I went over and knocked on the bubble, which was more like unbreakable glass actually. "Completely soundproof, nothing in nothing out. Harmless enough."

"Hayleigh let them out!" Hermione half yelled.

"Oh fine mom."

Another flick of my wrist and it disappeared. The twins were still in shock.

"Hello!" I yelled laughing.

"What the hell - " Fred started.

"Was that?" George finished.

"Soundproof telekenetic sheild, STS for short. I'm different, if you haven't noticed. I can do magic without spells, or even a wand. Not sure why though."

"Hayleigh..." Hermione started.

"No, I'm sick of hiding from my powers, I'm not afraid anymore. It was my decision in the first place and I'm overturning it."

"So are you guys together now?" Fred asked.

"I'm the most unique wizard in history, I've just revealed myself to you, and you want to talk about my love life?" I was laughing so hard now I had to sit down and motion for Oliver to answer for me.

"Yes we are, are you happy now?" he said.

"Completely." they answered and went up to bed.

"I swear those two are insane, but I think we already knew that." I said when I finally recovered from my fit of laughter.

"Agreed, I'm going up to bed, we'll talk later." Hermione said leaving as well.

"Yes mother, I'll be up in ten."

Oliver and I sat on the couch, his arm around me.

"I think this is only the beginning of the twin's torment." he said.

"I do believe you're right. I should go to bed, she'll want to lecture me and hear every detail at the same time."

We laughed as we stood and he hugged me, planting a kiss on my forehead before we said goodnight and went our seperate ways. I went up to my dorm and waited for Hermione's lecture.

"Spill."

"I told him about Scott."

"And he's not afraid?"

"If he is he's hiding it well.""

"Are you afraid?"

"No, but I'll still keep my guard up to make sure I don't slip. I can't slip up not this time. There's this love that is burning deep in my soul, constantly yearning to get out of control, wanting to fly higher and higher. I can't abide standing outside the fire."

"Life is not tried it is mearly survived if you're standing outside the fire."

"Exactly."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Garth Brooks!)


	10. What I Didn't Say

Things had been going pretty smoothly since Oliver and I started dating. It had been three months, now it's mid-January. Fred and George still torture us, but all the hype died down within a week. Although I do still get death glares from all the girls. Today was Friday, classes had finished so we were all sitting down by the black lake.

Oliver had his arms around me like usual, and Hermione was sitting across from me, a twin on each side of her.

"Oh my God Harleigh!" she screamed.

"Hermione hello, I'm Hayleigh."

"Um no, turn around."

I turned around and sure enough Harleigh Tucker, aka my twin brother was standing a few feet behind me. I ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Well it looks like somebody missed me." he said laughing at me.

"Duh, of course I'd miss my favorite person in the whole wide world! What are you doing here?"

"Well me and the boys decided it was time for us to break out into the wizarding world."

*Oliver's P.O.V.*

So this was Harleigh, the one she refused to talk about that night. I should have known this would happen. Hell I can compete with her 'favorite person in the whole wide world'. So i got up and left. Maybe practice would get my mind off my recent betrayl.

*Hayleigh's P.O.V.*

"Oh, there' someone I want you to meet." I said to Harleigh, but Oliver was gone.

"Hey where's Oli?" (my nickname for him. No one else was allowed to use it.)

"Uh, not sure, I guess he left?" Fred answered.

"I'll be back!" I yelled as I ran towards the quidditch pitch. Sure enough he was there practicing.

"Oliver!"

"Go away Hayleigh!"

"What's wrong!"

He flew down and stood infront of me.

"Maybe I was never as smart as I thought. Maybe we can never be as good as we want. Maybe you just didn't need me enough. Maybe we're too clever to be falling in love like this."

"Oliver what are you saying?"

"It's over Hayleigh, it was all a lie wasn't it?"

"No, it was not a lie! What did I do?" I began crying.

"Oh don't cry because you won't get any sympathy from me. I see the way you look at him."

"Who?"

"Harleigh, like you don't know you manipulative, two-timing bitch."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Saving Jane!)


	11. Grace

I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked and he just walked away from me. By now Harleigh fround me.

"Hayleigh what happened?" he asked me. I told him everything.

"That bastard I'll kill him!" he yelled.

"Harleigh no, just don't"

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes. Come on." by that time I'd stopped crying and returned to my normal self, which scared my brother.

"Hayles, why are you acting all normal? You're kinda scaring me."

"Because soon he'll figure out he's made a huge mistake and apologize. Plus I'm feeling a little, inspired."

"Oh which way?"

I laughed. You see when I get inspired, Harleigh's band gets a new number one single. They say I'm the best song writer/composer ever.

"So why exactly are you here Harleigh?" I asked after I finished teaching the new song to the band in the ROR, which was all decked out as a music studio.

"Well Hollywood Tragedy is making it's debut to the wizarding world right here, at Hogwarts. We're having a concert tonight, well in two hours actually."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, so are you going to take over as guitarist for tonight? It's tradition, and you're much better at the Freak Out! solo than I am."

"Well duh, because I wrote it! Yes, but I have to go get ready and find the twins."

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the common room, the twins were sitting on the couch talking to Oliver.

"Hey guys can I talk to you when you have time?"

"Oh no, be my guest, just go ahead and take my best friends as well." Oliver answered and walked out the door.

"Hayleigh we're so sorry, we tried to tell him Harleigh was your brother but he just says we're covering up your lies." George said, he always was the sweet one.

"It's okay. I have a plan and I need your help."

"We're listening." Fred jumped in.

"Okay it's pretty simple. We're putting on a concert in the Great Hall tonight, I need you to make sure he comes. Use any means necessary I don't care how you do it."

"Done." they said together and I ran up to my dorm to get ready.

As I put on my faded blue jeans, purple Hollywood Tragedy tee (sleeves ripped off of course) and matching purple chucks I couldn't get his words out of my head. I know I acted like I didn't care, but that was just a new persona. Inside I'm weary, I'm broken, I've cracked my heart wide open, and I had to push myself to do this. I grabbed my Gibson and went to meet the guys.

We got up on stage and sure enough the twins had succeeded. I know this because they winked at me and dragged Oliver right up infront of the make-shift stage.

We started with Freak Out! and everyone went crazy during my solo, out of the corner of my eye I swear I even saw Dumbledoor jumping with everyone else.

Next was the song I'd wrote this afternoon.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Saving Jane!)


	12. Nothing

"Hello Hogwarts!" Harleigh yelled (everyone screamed.) "I'm Harleigh Tucker and these are my band mates Hogwarts' own Joey and Todd Morgan. And I'm sure you all know my twin sis Hayleigh. This is a new song she wrote this afternoon titled Nothing. What do you say we give her the honor of performing it for the first time?" (Everyone cheered, except Oliver.) I handed over my Gibson and took the mic as the music started playing.

You say everything the right way

And I said it all wrong

I'm sorry for that, sorry for this song

Give it up let it go

There are somethings you'll never know

And if you don't know the reason

Just try believin' in me

I've got nothing left to give you baby

I gave everything I've got to you

I've got nothing left to give you baby

I gave everything I've got to you

Threw it all away for just another day

Another day next to you

How could I be such a fool?

Never was that smart

When it came to matters of the heart

But I'll play the game I'll play the game

But as far as I can tell

This will alway hurt like hell

Just to see you walk away

Can't walk away, don't walk away

From me, yeah

I've got nothing left to give you baby

I gave everything I've got to you

I've got nothing left to give you baby

I gave everything I've got to you

I know we said we'd never forget

I know we left everything unsaid

I know we said we'd never forget

I know we said, we said

I've got nothing left to give you

I gave everything I've got to you

I've got nothing left to give you (give you baby)

I gave everything I've got to you, to you

We finished the concert after about ten more songs and we all snuck to the ROR for an 'afterparty'. At least every Gryffindor above fifth year, including my recently ex-boyfriend who stormed right up to me.

"Where in the hell do you get off doing something like that!" he yelled at me holding back a smirk.

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Every Avenue!)


	13. Baby I Lied

"Hayleigh, don't you walk away from me!" Oliver yelled.

"Leave me alone!"

"Look give me five minutes I'm trying to apologize."

"Fine five minutes." I said, counting the minutes on my watch.

"Well I got no good excuses, but I got plenty of regrets, and I wish this was some bad dream I could wake up and forget. 'Cause you're the only one that I could never stand to lose. You're all I ever wanted and baby that's the truth."

"You done?"

"Hayleigh I'm sorry, and if you can't accept that then you deserve to be alone."

"I deserve to be alone? This comming from the egotistical self-absorbed jerk."

"Should we break this up before she kills him?" Harleigh asked the twins.

"Oh no, this is where it gets good." they answered together.

"You can be so difficult at times." Oliver yelled at me.

"And you can be a jealous asshole!"

Then he kissed me, and I loved it. The twins were laughing and my brother was oh so confused.

"So are you guys back together or are you going to keep threatening each other?" he asked me.

"Both, it's kinda what we do."

"Dude don't ask." Fred said as he and George walked away.

"Harleigh, this is Oliver, Oliver this is my twin brother Harleigh."

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said shaking his hand.

"You know, I wanted to kick your ass for what you did to Hayles, but if she's forgiven you I guess I can't. She'd kick my ass."

"Good point." I said.

"Hey Oliver, do you mind if I talk to Hayleigh alone for a minute?"

"No problem."

He left and I looked to Harleigh.

"Harles what's wrong?"

"Okay don't be mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Well I thought you should know that Hermione and I are together now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, it's okay, she's my best friend. This is awesome."

"Wow, I thought you'd be pissed."

"Nah."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Trisha Yearwood!)


	14. Must be Doin' Somethin' Right

It had been four months since Oliver and I got back together, there was less than three weeks of school left before graduation. I was sitting in the common room studying for exams when he came rushing up to me.

"Hayleigh, there you are!"

"I've been in this spot all morning."

"Well I have a surprise for you, tonight."

"Oli I hate surprises."

"It's a good one I promise. Meet me in the ROR at seven."

"Fine."

At quarter to seven I made my way to the ROR, to what will most certainly be my doom. Oliver was waiting outside.

"Okay spill." I said.

"Close your eyes, I promise it won't take long."

So I closed my eyes and he guided me through the door and when I opened them I was speechless. There was a beautiful picnic set up in the middle of the floor, which was covered in pink daisy petals.

"How'd you know I love pink daisies?"

"Hermione helped me."

"Figures. It's beautiful, what's the occasion?"

"All will be revealed in time."

The picnic consisted of fresh fruits, pretty much fruit salad and butter beer.

"Hayleigh I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me and pretty soon it got serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

"I'm sure."

We made love as, somewhere in the background, music played.

A woman is a mystery

A man just can't understand

Sometimes all it takes to please her

Is the touch of your hand

And other times you gotta take it slow

And hold her all night long

Heaven knows there's so many ways

A man can go wrong

Must be doin' somethin' right

I just heard you sigh

Lean into my kiss and close

Those deep blue need you eyes

Don't know what I did

To earn a love like this, but

Baby I

Must be doin' somethin' right

"Wow." I said as we finished. "Oliver what's this all about?"

"I have good news. I've been accepted by the Chudely Cannons." (A/N: not sure about that but i thought that's one of teams they mention in the book, but it's prolly spelled wrong.)

"That's great."

"I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"I want you to come live with me."

"I'm sorry Oliver, I love you, but no."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Billy Currington!)


	15. Speak Up

"Why won't you come with me Hayles?"

It was now the last day of school, we were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. We'd just come out of our graduation ceremony and Oliver wouldn't leave me alone.

"Because I'm not just gonna drop everything to follow you living your dreams, I have my own."

"So you don't want me to go?"

"It's not that. Oliver you are free to make your own decisions, but I'm not going."

"I understand."

That's all he said, I went upstairs to pack and Hermione was waiting for me.

"So what's going to happen?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to chase him or make him choose. Even if it hurts me."

"You always were more worried about other people's needs before your own."

"Yeah."

I didn't really get much sleep, I had too much on my mind. On the train I pretended like I was fine, like I wasn't breaking down inside. When Oliver and I were alone in the compartment I tried to talk to him. It didn't work.

"Oli talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Hayles."

"Just let your heart say what you can't say, speak up. Let your heart say what you won't say, speak up. Don't let the silence tear us away. 'Cause I can never tell, I can never tell. If you don't speak up."

"Hayleigh, I don't see how we can be together when I'm traveling."

"I agree. So I guess it's best we don't kid ourselves, and just go our seperate ways."

"Yeah."

The train pulled into the station and we walked to the platform.

"Goodbye Oliver." I kissed his cheek and left before my tears could betray me.

Harleigh and Hermione were waiting by the car. I put on a fake smile and joined them. Hermione was going to be staying with us for the summer since Harleigh's band was taking a break. When we got to the apartment I wasn't feeling so good.

"Hayles are you okay?" she asked me once we'd settled into our room.

"I think I have a stomach virus or something."

"You sure it's not more than a virus?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it possible you could be pregnant?"

"Um, I don't know."

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Kristinia DeBarge!)


	16. From This Moment On

While Harleigh was out with the guys Hermione ordered a pregnancy test by owl. We were sitting in the bathroom waiting on the results.

"It should be done." she said looking at her watch.

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Blue."

"Blue equals baby right?"

"Yeah. Hayleigh you have to tell him."

"No! I'm not going to ruin his dream and make him feel obligated to be with me because of the baby."

"What are you going to do?"

"Get a job and raise him or her by myself."

"You know I'll always be here, and Harleigh too."

"He's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah."

Turns out he was, he wanted to kill Oliver, again. But I wouldn't let him. I went to the doctor to be sure and went job hunting. Apparently Harleigh had put the word out about my song writing skills. Since their band was so popular, I had so many offers I didn't know which to take. That was until my favorite singer Giselle Wesley (A/N: who is Shania Twain in real life.) showed up at the apartment. She offered me the full deal. I would be her exclusive song writer, and I could do it mostly from home. The first song I wrote for her went straight to number one, it was called From This Moment On.

From this Moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you

I can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers

From up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Shania Twain!)


	17. You're Gonna Be

My life was going great. I was eighteen, a successful song writer, single, and three weeks overdue. When I told my parents about the baby they decided they didn't have a daughter. Harleigh and Hermione stuck by me though. Today was Sunday and I was making breakfast when the contractions started.

"Harleigh!" I screamed as I collapsed in a chair.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"Yeah let's go."

Hermione and the twins met us at the hospital, but I didn't want Fred and George anywhere near my baby. They would only let one person in the delivery room with me, so naturally it was my brother. After seven hours of labor the baby was finally ready to be born, and I was in so much pain I wanted to die, well almost. The delivery itself only took about half an hour but when it was time for the final push I kinda snapped Harleigh's wrist in the process.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced, then left to put a cast on Harleigh's arm.

"She's so beautiful." Hermione said when they finally let her in. "What's her name?"

"Paige Alexa Wood."

"Hayleigh you have to tell him. She's his daughter too."

"I don't have to tell him anything, and neither will anyone else."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes. Wanna hold your niece?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Soon visiting hours were over and Paige and I were left alone, and I got to think. Of course I wanted Oliver in his daughter's life, but I didn't want him to feel he had to be with us. I still loved him, but my pride always got the best of me. It was getting late so I decided I'd try singing Paige to sleep.

You're gonna fly

With every dream you chase

You're gonna cry

But know that that's okay

Sometime's life's not fair

But if you hang in there

You're gonna see

That sometimes bad is good

We just have to believe

Things work out like they should

Life has no guarantees

But always Loved by me

You're gonna be

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Reba McEntire!)


	18. More Than a Memory

*Oliver's P.O.V.*

It's been four years since I've seen Hayleigh, and I still love her. I can never get her out of my mind. Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if I hadn't left, but there's no turning back now. Tonight we were playing in the quidditch world cup, and I needed to get rid of all distractions.

"Wood! Seriously, you need to get over that chick." one of my teammates, Matt, said.

"Easier said than done."

"Not really, it's been years, just move on. She's just an old memory from the past."

"When you're findin' things to do not to fall asleep, 'cause you know she's waiting in your dreams, that's when she's more than a memory."

*Hayleigh's P.O.V.*

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Paige yelled jumping up and down on my bed.

"Paige Paige Paige!"

"Mommy wake up!"

"Mommy's taking a nap."

"But it's four o'clock, we gotta get ready for the cup."

"Okay I'm up." I said tickling her, Paige was three now.

So we went to the cup, of course Oliver's team was playing, and won. Paige ran ahead of me and met up with Harleigh and Hermione, and by the time I got there I knew I was in trouble.

"Hey Hermione." Oliver said coming through the crowd.

"Oliver, it's been years." she said hugging him.

Then Paige spotted me. "Mommy, aunty Hermione knows Oliver Wood."

"I know that Paige."

"Mommy?" Oliver looked at me shocked.

"Hey Paige, what do you say we go get some cotton candy?" Harleigh asked, as they left me alone with Oliver.

"Hayleigh, you have a daughter?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's about to turn four."

"What's her name?"

"Paige, Paige Alexa Wood."

"You mean, she's my daughter too? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel you had to stay."

"I would have, and I will, marry me."

"What?"

"Hayleigh I've loved you since I first met you. I still love you and we have a family. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Garth Brooks!)


	19. The Woman in Me Epilogue

Oliver forgave me the first time he heard Paige say "Daddy." Everything was perfect. He gave up playing quidditch to coach and we had the small wedding of our dreams. I felt I could die when the preacher announced up husband and wife, and we danced our first dance to Giselle Wesley's The Woman in Me, which I wrote by the way.

I'm not always strong

And sometimes I'm even wrong

But I win when I choose

And I can't stand to lose

But I can't always be

The rock that you see

When the nights get too long

And I just can't go one

The woman in me

Needs you to be

The man in my arms

To hold tenderly

'Cause I'm a woman in love

And it's you I run to

Yeah the woman in me

Needs the man in you

When the world wants too much

And it feels cold and out of touch

It's a beautiful place

When you kiss my face

The woman in me

Needs you to be

The man in my arms

To hold tenderly

'Cause I'm a woman in love

And it's you I run to

Yeah the woman in me

Needs the man in you

Yeah the woman in me

Needs the man in you

(A/N: This chapter's song inspired title is by Shania Twain!)

THE END!


	20. Playlist

01. Saving Jane - Come Down to Me

02. Every Avenue - Freak Out!

03. Stereo Skyline - Five-Tens in Harlem

04. Forever the Sickest Kids - The Way She Moves

05. Bowling For Soup - Lovesick Stomach Ache (Sugar Coated Accident)

06. Lorrie Morgan - Something in Red

07. Reba McEntire - Till You Love Me

08. The Chicago Soundtrack - Love is a Crime

09. Garth Brooks - Standing Outside the Fire

10. Saving Jane - What I Didn't Say

11. Saving Jane - Grace

12. Every Avenue - Nothing

13. Trisha Yearwood - Baby I Lied

14. Billy Currington - Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

15. Kristinia DeBarge - Speak Up

16. Shania Twain - From This Moment On

17. Reba McEntire - You're Gonna Be

18. Garth Brooks - More Than a Memory

19. Shania Twain - The Woman in Me


End file.
